Connectors for coaxial cable having corrugated conductors are generally used throughout the coaxial cable industry. For example, Rauwolf U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,533 describes a connector for coaxial cables having corrugated outer conductors and hollow inner conductors. Vaccaro et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,636 describes a self-flaring connector for coaxial cables having helically corrugated outer conductors. Doles U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,470 describes a connector for coaxial cables having helically corrugated inner conductors. Juds et at. U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,451 describes a connector for coaxial cables having angularly corrugated outer conductors and plain cylindrical inner conductors. Van Dyke U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,895 describes a connector for cables having helically corrugated inner and outer conductors. A connector for a coaxial cable having a helically corrugated outer conductor and a plain cylindrical inner conductor is described in Johnson et at. U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,061.
Pending Devine et al. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/078,621, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describes a connector which can be manually crimped into the corrugated outer conductor of a coaxial cable.